kordowynfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Novac
'Background ' The nation was founded in 231 by a group of immigrants from Varsais led by Peter Rioux. Known as "Al Republik e Novak" in Novacian. Government The Republic of Novac's government is headed by a Chancellor, with a congress acting as the other facet. The Congress is comprised of the House of Commoners (45 seats) and the Senate (15 seats). Both houses are voted in every two years. The Chancellor is voted on by the people as a whole, every 5 years. No term limits exist for either position. The Congress holds the power to set taxes, declare war, and can oust the Chancellor if the entire Senate agrees. They are also responsible for distributing permits for townships. The Chancellor is able to overrule the Congress (in times of emergency), create laws (can be vetoed by the Congress), and holds many other minor powers. The Nation is broken up into 5 counties. *Insert names here soon* Population 31% Varisian 27% Lirrachan 15% Kordynian 13% Garmanese 7% Kolanskiy 6% Hybretian 1% Assorted Old and New World Beginnings Shortly after its founding, the RN joined the Pan-Continental Coalition in a bid to maintain its sovereignty. A decade later the War of 241 broke out, With only a tiny, fledgling army, the Republic had very little participation in the war. After the P-CC's decisive crushing of Varsais, the future seemed bright. Unfortunately, the nation suffered from many problems in the next few years. The government suppressed The Mine in Montgomery birthed many riots and protests due to poor conditions and bandits attacked the northern reach in the swamps. The Great War and Aftereffects ''' The standing Chancellor, Peter Rioux, finally wrested control of the nation by solving both issues, but soon after the Great War broke out. The Republic's role in the war was more industrial than combative, but notably took part in the 'Thunderbrawl'. The November Terrors horrified the country, nearly leading to capitfulation. After the Great War, the Republic fell into internal issues once again. The Communist Crisis and the Novacian Revolt of 246 rocked the country to its core. Eventually, both were quelled. In 248, Chancellor Rioux lost his life killing the greatest internal threat to the Republic, Chairman McCario. In an emergency election, Oliver Petrovich was voted in as the new Chancellor by a tiny margin. '''Under Chancellor Petrovich The country proved to be more stable under the new Chancellor, though many dispute if it due to Petrovich or not. (Stuff I dont remember right now and will flesh out when I get home). In 251 the Imperial Civil War broke out, and on the 3rd of March the next year, the Blackshirts invaded the Republic. After stalemated trench warfare and a fierce defense of the nation's capital, the Blackshirts were pushed back and eventually surrendered due to mounting pressures around the empire. In 256, the Republic purchased the Islands of Warsopelago and simultaneously lost Glaou-kêr in a secession. Shortly after, the Independent State of Glaou-kêr was reclaimed, and Warso sold to Kordowyn. Chancellor Petrovich's popularity tipped and plummeted when he crossed the line for the final time, abusing governmental power in an attempt to save the economy during the Crash of (INSERT YEAR HERE). About a month before the elections of 258, he fled the country. Chancellor Madison